New Turmoil
by halfblood-neko-2005
Summary: Kagome is seeking revenge on Inuyasha using his brother for bait. what happens when revenge turns into love? read and find out sesskag pairing some inukag. future lemons
1. The vow of hate

**Chapter one **

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango ran to her best friend's side as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Some how Inuyasha knew exactly what was wrong with her, but he chose to keep quiet about it. He only picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed roll with a look of solemnity. Inuyasha also knew what would happen when she came to; she would probably leave and go back to her own time.

"I just don't understand how this could happen she seemed fine yesterday," Miroku stated looking down at Kagome.

_Flashback: to last night_

_Kagome woke up as she heard footsteps going to the door. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha walking out of the door. As soon as she was sure she wouldn't be detected be him she stood and followed him into a large clearing. She put her hands up and cast a cloaking spell on herself so he wouldn't suspect her._

"_Inuyasha will you come with me forever and forget that wretched girl Kagome?" Kikyou asked him as he pulled her close into a hug. _

_Inuyasha immediately leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips,_ _"I will just as soon as I get the Shikon jewel from her I will leave with you and never look back. I love you Kikyou." Inuyasha again leaned down and kissed Kikyou._

"_What about that girl don't you have feelings for her?" she added._

"_I only am keeping her sweet so I can get the jewel from her so I can be with you every time we kiss I only think of you."_

_Kagome who had heard the whole thing ran off taking the spell off of her. Inuyasha heard her instantly and ran to catch her which wasn't very hard considering he was faster than her. He roughly grabbed her up not caring if he hurt her._

"_why were you spying on me you bitch!" he yelled at her_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha with eyes that had enough tears in them to fill a lake. _

"_Leave me alone don't ever speak to me again you bastard!" she yelled back at him with such hate it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up._

_She broke away from his grasp and ran back to the village as fast as she could. _

_End flashback._

Now everyone just sat around waiting for Kagome to waken. Sango sat holding Shippo in her arms and Miroku look straight ahead staring into space. Moments after Kagome had passed out she had awakened. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha looking down at her. The memories of last night came back in a rush and she immediately stood to walk away.

"Kagome are you well enough to stand" Shippo asked concerned. "After all you did just pass out while you were outside"

"I'm fine Shippo there's no need to worry about me"

"Shippo's probably right you shouldn't be standing already." Inuyasha commented only to be ignored by Kagome.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara? I want to go home I didn't sleep well last night and I need to go home so I can't finish some things." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha instantly stepped up, "There's no need for that Sango I'll take her to the well it's no problem."

Kagome wanted to protest but she also didn't want everyone to know why she was going to the well. So all she did was look at him as if daring him to even look at her the wrong way.

Before she left she hugged everyone and said good-bye. Somehow it seemed even they knew she wasn't coming back. Moments later she was on Inuyasha's back as they leaped through the air. They didn't speak until they go to the well and she was about to jump down.

Inuyasha was the first to break the ice and couldn't even look at her as he spoke, "You don't have to do this you know." He said. "We can still be friends."

"No, we can never be friends, not after what you did to me, not ever!" Kagome practically yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't want to hurt you. You were the only friend I had for a while and I don't want to lose you. I may love Kikyou, but I also love you. Not in the same way maybe but I do all the same." Inuyasha finally got enough courage to look her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You don't really care about me I was just here for your convenience, and nothing else. You planned on stealing to steal the jewel from me and make of into the sunset with Kikyou, with me sitting there crying wondering what I did for you to leave me? That's someway to show that you don't want to hurt someone Inuyasha! I'm so sick of being the girl you only go to when you and Kikyou have it out or when you feel like trying to get the jewel from me, by tricking me to believe you love me" she yelled as fresh tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm even more tired of crying over you."

"But… Kagome…I," he stammered trying to find the right words.

"Please go, leave and never speak to me again." She said through fierce eyes. "I hate you; I wish you would just die."

"Kagome you really don't mean that…" he said reaching for her to pull her back.

"Oswari!"

Instead of jumping down the well when she had the chance she ran away into the woods. As she ran she put the cloaking spell on her so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her.

Kagome ran until she couldn't breathe, which was some time after she started running. She was sure that he couldn't find her even if he could smell her. She was so far from the well that even the best demon couldn't find her.

'_Well maybe the best could'_ she thought to herself '_Inuyasha is just a half demon. Hmph! That jerk, I hate him I will make him pay! And I now exactly how to do it._

Kagome stood from where she was sitting and started looking for a place to stay for the night.

After a few hours she found the place she was looking for. She walked up to a mysterious demon with white hair.

"Hello, lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome said bowing.

**TBC…**

**Hello everyone if you read my other story "can't take it anymore"** **you know that after every posted chapter I have a poll question for all of you. This one is: does Kagome date Hojo? If not why does he not get the hint? Remember to answer all poll questions when you are reviewing please! Also this story is going to be more humorous than my other story. **


	2. putting an evil plan to action

**Please review, I need reviews to help me get up every morning (besides my job.). If I don't get some more reviews I'm going to eat my notebook in which I brainstorm in! (begging down on the ground and crying.) Why won't you guys review that should be one of my poll Q's instead of the one about the show.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha then I could quit my day job.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother's human wench with no interest in his eyes.

"State you purpose with this Sesshoumaru so that I may be on my way."

Kagome looked in Sesshoumaru's eyes and studied them. What saw was impatient being, that probably would sense any manipulation she could be planning. She would have to choose her words carefully so he wouldn't notice her need for revenge.

Sesshoumaru was becoming irritated at Kagome, for she still held her silence and didn't remove her gaze from him.

"Human why do you stare at this Sesshoumaru? You are scaring me and I do not scare at all." He said looking back at her with cold eyes.

Kagome knew that, that was meant as some kind of joke. She smiled sweetly up at him still gazing into those amber eyes of his. "I require your ward lord Sesshoumaru. I would like to speak with her."

"What business do you have with Rin?"

"I believe that's none of your concern lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome knew she was pushing her luck with Sesshoumaru. Every moment that past she thanked the gods she was alive, but she didn't let it show in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback that she said something like that to him. She was talking boldly to him! The lord of the western lands! _Surely she hadn't heard of his reputation of killing any man that dared talk back to him._ He thought even more irritated than he was moments ago. What ever this woman wants it will not benefit him in the least. He should not let this human girl speak with his ward he knew, but what _harm_ could come from her talking with Rin. Sesshoumaru contemplated the consequences of letting his ward talk with the girl. Rin was old enough to know when not listen to people now that she was in her teens he guessed.

Kagome almost smiled at the sight of Sesshoumaru's standing there in silence. She knew exactly, what he was thinking about too.

"You may speak with my ward as you wish," he said at long last

Kagome squealed in delight and jumped up and 'accidentally' hugged Sesshoumaru. She immediately noticed what she did and let him go. The look on his face was enough to freeze the sun from its coldness.

"I'm so s-sorry lord Sesshoumaru I…" she stammered looking down at her feet embarrassed.

It took a while for Sesshoumaru to recover his senses, "Rin and my servant are 3 days south of here you may travel with me for that time until you speak with my ward, then you will be off back to my brother, or where ever you are residing,"

She looked back up at him and was again smiling at him, "Thank-you lord Sesshoumaru!" she said with the sweetest imaginable voice.

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's pov:_** _she's up to something I just know it what ever it is I will not befall a victim to it or maybe I already have. The girl has been crying, she smells of tears, no person that has been crying that much in the course of a day could be as happy as she is trying to make her self out to be. **End pov.

* * *

**_

_**Kagome's pov:** I wonder if he caught on that I'm up to something? I hope not if so I might be in more trouble than I intended. This decoy of me wanting to speak with Rin to get to Sesshoumaru is terrible I should have thought of something better. How could I though on such short notice if I'm going to do this I'm going to have to be more careful in the future.** End pov.**_

**Later that night**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome hadn't spoken a word since he agreed to let Kagome go with him. Kagome couldn't stand the tension of sitting near him anymore. She had noticed a hot spring no far from where they were and decided to go take a bath.

"I shall return lord Sesshoumaru; I'm going to go bathe if that's ok with you."

Sesshoumaru barely glanced at her then said "Do as you wish, if you run into trouble there though do not expect me to come run to your rescue like my pathetic brother."

"Ok," Kagome said glumly at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

She walked away into the clearing where the hot spring was. She undressed completely for once, for she had become used to Inuyasha walking up on her when she was bathing. She gave a small squeal as the warm water touched her bare skin. She sat in the hot spring for a long time just thinking of how she was going to get her plan to work with out Sesshoumaru ever finding out that she was just using him and his ward to get back at Inuyasha. She didn't like the term 'using them' she wasn't in her eyes, she was just showing Inuyasha that he couldn't live without her. When Inuyasha came back to her what would she do? Would she accept him back into her life? Would she eject him? Would he go back to Kikyou if he did? Questions just kept forming in her head as she sat there with her eyes toward the sky.

Sesshoumaru sat near the camp site that they had made. He was now consumed in his own thoughts _what could this human wench want with my ward! I can't figure her out! This human girl will drive me insane._

Kagome was getting irritated with the silence that surrounded her and started to hum a little. Moments later she started to sing and unknown song very loudly. As soon as she came to a high note Sesshoumaru came running into the clearing at top speed.

"What's wrong!" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold tone but you could tell that he was worried.

Kagome who didn't notice Sesshoumaru kept on singing. Sesshoumaru

ran up to her in the hot spring and shook her furiously thinking a demon was trying to take over her body. When Kagome stared to scream for him get off of her, he noticed that there was no scent of an apposing demon.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled franticly trying to cover herself. "Get out of here!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her coldly "Don't worry I have no desire for your virginal, human flesh," he narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought demons were trying to take over your body."

"My singing is not that bad," Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Why did you come to my rescue I thought you said that you wouldn't save me?" Kagome was now curious as to why he did that.

"I didn't come to save you I merely came to see what was happening to you," he said lying. "Also if you call that singing you don't deserve to talk" At that he started walking away leaving Kagome to stand there in the clearing naked.

Kagome quickly got dressed and slowly walked back to where Sesshomaru was.

"My ears will never quite be the same ever again," he said into the silence.

"My singing wasn't that bad…" she finally noticed that he was teasing her and she couldn't believe it! The prince of ice actually was teasing her like a normal person. That was such a shock to her, she actually laughed after a moment.

* * *

_**Kagome's pov: **so the destroyer of the circle of life (that's what Sesshoumaru means if you didn't know.) has a funny side eh? I wonder what else I will find out about Sesshoumaru while I'm with him…**end pov.

* * *

**_

**TBC…**

**That's it for that chappy folks this weeks poll question is: in all the Inu-gang (including sesshy.) who is and is not a virgin? Answer in your reviews please. **

**Bye-ness until next time**


	3. caring, but not so caring Kagome

**Hey everybody thanx for all the reviews I got last chapter. You guys that reviewed I want you to know that…I LOVE YOU! Lol. Though I am still yearning for more reviews as I said last chapter reviews are why I wake up in the morning (besides that I would get fired from my job if I didn't lol.)**

**Chapter 3**

After Kagome fell asleep Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to go to the hot spring and wash the day's filth and grime away.

While he was away Kagome slept dreaming of Inuyasha.

_Kagome was sitting under a tree staring into space. Inuyasha walked up to her with a slight smile across his face. He instantly takes her into his arms and hugs her tightly. Slowly he inched his lips toward hers, just as he was almost brushing her lips, though, he pulled away. Abruptly he pushed away from her and turned to walk away. Suddenly Kikyou was there and he immediately took her in the embrace he had just held Kagome in. This time however he didn't stop before he kissed her. Kagome was so shocked and hurt that she ran away blindly. Everywhere she ran though the image of him and Kikyou together followed her._

She awoke suddenly, her breathing erratic, looking straight ahead into amber eyes.

"What's your problem Miko?" Sesshoumaru said coldly lifting one eyebrow at her.

When her breathing slowed she finally spoke, "Nothing is wrong with me what's wrong with you!" she basically yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru just turned and walked away, upon leaving he turned to her and glared, "you interrupted my thoughts do so again, Miko, and not only will you not meet with my ward, I will kill you."

Kagome momentarily didn't care about what he threatened to do. She actually liked the thought of just simply dying. She didn't like it enough to kill herself but if the time came she wouldn't fear death.

"A little cold don't you think? Ah well such is life, do what you will, I'm afraid that I just don't care anymore." She said as dryly and cold as he was.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his track when he heard the girl's fearless comment.

"You will learn to hold your tongue. You may be my brothers wench and speak with him anyway you want to, but that is not the case with me."

"As I said before I just don't care anymore do what you will have fun with it for all I care. I'm also not you brothers 'wench' you'd do well to remember that." Kagome stood and walked over to a tree and sat there. Leaving Sesshoumaru stunned beyond compare.

Moments past and all Sesshoumaru managed to do was close his mouth. _Why that incompetent wench she will pay for her mistakes. How dare she talk to ME like that the lord of the western lands? After she speaks with my ward I will not give her a chance to finish her plans I shall kill her. I will…_

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to anger you in such a way. I'll understand if you want to kill me before I meet with Rin. I know you were planning to do so after I did, but after what I just did I can't blame you for not waiting until then. I'll make it easy on you too I won't struggle." She apologized softly.

Again he started to walk away back to the springs to finish his bath. "I shall not kill you Miko but next time I will not show mercy to such an impotent human wench." The next minute he was out of sight.

As soon as Kagome was sure he was gone she let the tears flow. _Oh, Inuyasha why do you do these things to me I've given you almost everything I have but you still always go back to Kikyou. I swear if I see you anytime soon before my plan is carried out I will kill myself right in front of you. So you can see what you've done to me._

Kagome knew that she wouldn't actually kill herself, but she was going to stage it, to see if he cared enough to try and stop her from doing the unthinkable. Better yet if she could somehow get Sesshoumaru to act as if he _liked _her I could make him jealous enough to leave Kikyou. Though she knew that it would probably never work, ever, she would still give it a try. How would she get the Prince of Ice to agree to do that though? She'd figure out a way in the morning, first she was tired. All of that crying made her sleepy again. She walked back to the camp and went back to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Sesshoumaru had been awake for some time and was getting irritated that the young Miko still hasn't wakened. Getting restless he walked over to her to wake her up, but she beat him to it. Suddenly she opened her eyes while Sesshoumaru was standing over her. Forgetting what had happened only the day before she started to scream really loudly.

Instantly his hand was covering her mouth. In a flash Kagome remembered everything. Sesshomaru saw that she was recalling the events of the previous day and lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Get up Miko we're leaving." Sesshoumaru said.

"Good morning to you too," Kagome added bitterly.

"Listen! I will not be mocked, by a lowly human we are leaving now!"

"So I take it your not a morning person either." She replied in the same tone.

That was all it took to send Sesshoumaru off of the edge. Immediately he turned around about to strike her down, but the expression on her face stopped him cold. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was… she was smiling! Right in his face!

Kagome knowing that her smile caught him off guard, decided to try and push her luck. One moment she was standing there grinning up at him the next she was hugging him.

"thank-you so much for letting me stay with you Sesshoumaru-sama," she said standing tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek.

Releasing him Kagome started to pack up her stuff in her bag, wondering what his reaction to her hug would be. She almost laughed in anticipation thinking that the lord off the western lands flipping out on a helpless Miko would be a sight to be hold.

**That's the end of chapter 3 folks! Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't updated in a while so I decided to stop there the next chapter will be longer I promise. I'm also sorry for the abrupt stop too. Anyway this chapter's poll question is: "is Miroku's hand really 'cursed' (perverted.) ,or is it that he's just a freaky perverted guy? And also I have another question why is Inuyasha so bitter about everything? Answer all questions in reviews remember (why do is say that after every chapter?) **


	4. evil bargain

**everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer wasn't working right (in other Hey words I had severe writers block lol.) even though I was absent didn't mean ya'll couldn't review. Anywayz I try to make this chapter much longer than the last to make up for me not updating. See how much I love you guys? And you still wont review I feel so hurt…**

**Chapter 4**

_Kagome knowing that her smile caught him off guard, decided to try and push her luck. One moment she was standing there grinning up at him the next she was hugging him._

"_Thank-you so much for letting me stay with you Sesshoumaru-sama," she said standing tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek._

_Releasing him Kagome started to pack up her stuff in her bag, wondering what his reaction to her hug would be. She almost laughed in anticipation thinking that the lord off the western lands flipping out on a helpless Miko would be a sight to be hold._

Even though it took a little while for Sesshoumaru to compose himself he regained movement in his limbs and silently walked away from the expectant Miko. With out so much as a glance back to her he told her to hurry up.

Kagome had never been so shocked in her life she half expected him to lash out at her and the other half at least expected him to have a response to what she just did. This would never work if he continued to be so unaffected by her she would never fulfill her plan for revenge. She would just have to try harder if she was going to get this to work.

She would try a new approach. She would act as herself for a while then try her charms once again on Sesshoumaru.

"If you do to wish to be left you'd be wise to hurry up" he said in his usual cold voice.

"Coming lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome practically had to run to catch up with him.

They walked in silence for a good portion of the day never once daring a glance at each other. After five and a half silent hours Kagome thought she was going to have a psychotic break if they didn't say something soon! To her surprise he was the first to break the silence.

"What did my pathetic brother do to run you off and pretend that you have something to say to my ward? Though we both know that you're trying to lead me into a false sense of security," he said in a tone that bordered amusement and being annoyed. At her silence he continued. "Yes Miko I know exactly what you're doing after that little display it has become quite clear in what you intend to accomplish."

"I-I…" Kagome stammered trying to think of a good lie to tell the obviously irritated Youkai. After a few moments of more silence she just sighed. "Inuyasha…was with… another woman and I ran off because he…" Her voice trailed off as tears choked her.

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru said as he again started walking away.

"Why are you just walking away like I didn't try to deceive you!?" she yelled at the back of his head.

"And what am I to do? Kill you? The pain you're in hurts more than death ever could. But as punishment for you deception you will have to travel with me and become my personal slave what ever I tell you to do you shall do it without any complaints is that understood?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded her head.

"Good. As my slave your first task is to stop crying, I can't bear that annoying smell of salt." He commanded sternly, "and I don't want anymore tears from now on."

"But…"

"I said with out complaint" he added firmly. "And let it be known that if you disobey my commands you will be punished."

Kagome quietly wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled a bit, but quickly go her tears under control. When she looked up again he was looking at her with the oddest expression. She almost thought she saw desire in his eyes but it quickly disappeared into the normal "I hate everything" expression. She was taken aback for a moment but soon recuperated and forgot what she had seen. Without one more word Sesshoumaru again turned to walk away. Kagome quickly followed behind him not wishing to anger her "master" any further.

As they walked in silence yet again Kagome couldn't help but feel something was different about Sesshoumaru he seemed more… friendly then he did before she met him. Though he was still the cold heartless Sesshoumaru he somehow seemed a lot more approachable than he ever did.

"Miko! What did you say your name was again?" Sesshoumaru asked her to her astonishment.

"Uhh…ah Kagome," she stammered. "My name is Kagome lord Sesshoumaru"

"If you intend on still seeking revenge on my half brain of a brother I will be…content to be of service to you." he said coolly.

"thank-you so much milord!" you don't know how much that would mean to me!" Kagome half squealed.

"My services, though, come with a condition" he added, "a condition that I will reveal at a later time. Right now is neither the time nor place to discuss this"

"But why…never mind. Thank-you so much lord Sesshoumaru!"

_**Sesshoumaru's pov:** you may thank me now Miko but not for long soon you'll wish you had never agreed…**end pov.**_

**I'm sooooo sorry that chappy was so short I had to post something soon or I would have had my eye lids stapled shut by angry fans. So what did you think good cliffy or bad cliffy? Ok this chapters question is: why do all of the Inuyasha characters look older than they really are? (EX. Kagome looks like 20 Kaede looks about 10 years older than dirt and Sango looks like she's 24.) Remember all answers must be submitted by reviews. **


	5. The Plan

_**Yes I know I know its been years**__ (*about 4 to be exact.)__** since I updated and for that I am sorry. Please do your best to forgive me and I hope you enjoy this next chappy.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_The rest of the day neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome spoke a word to each other. They continued to walk towards a destination that was a mystery to Kagome, but she figured where ever it was, it was better than being back with Inuyasha. _

_As time passed Kagome took time to notice her surroundings, which were surprisingly becoming more and more beautiful as they continued their journey. The grass was much greener than she had ever seen and every time the wind would blow there seemed to be a snow storm of cherry blossoms. Kagome just stared in awe at her new surroundings. Another breeze flowed passed them and Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's hair was taken in the wind. The way his silvery strands blew in the sudden gust caught Kagome's attention._

_Kagome strolled a few paces behind Sesshomaru and studied him. Now this was a man that was pure power. Even under his kimono you could see the he had a rock hard body. Thinking about Sesshomaru wit no shirt on sent an unfamiliar shiver down Kagome's spine. _

_**Kagome's POV: **__Ok Kagome get it together this is strictly a business deal! Nothing is going to really happen between us. Plus, there's no way he'd ever go for a human like me, even if I wanted something to happen_.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking and turned towards Kagome with an intense glare. Startled Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into the amber eyes of an irritated demon.

"What are you staring at?" he asked annoyed "I can practically feel your eyes on the back out my neck."

"No-nothing, I-I was merely just-" she stammered, trying to think of a way to justify why she had indeed been staring at him. "I was not staring!" she finally retorted.

For a flickering moment Kagome could have sworn she saw amusement cross his features. Though, before she could make it out his expression turned back to his normal stone cold one and he turned and began walking again.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something to him but was interrupted by the sight of a huge castle like structure. It was beautiful. It looked to be some important figures home. Like a manor of some sort. As they drew closer she began to see more things come in to view. There were several gardens around the manor, filled with beautiful flowers of all colors and types and stunning fountains that birds bathed in with glee. Off to the side she even saw a hot spring.

**Kagome's pov: **_I've never seen anything like it! Even in my time. This place is gorgeous, I wonder though? Could this be- no it couldn't be. Could it?…_

As if somehow reading her mind Sesshomaru looked at her stunned face and appeared to be stifling a grin.

"Welcome home," he said at last, "or at least for the time being"

That was all it took. Kagome's jaw dropped open, and complete shock took over her features.

Who knew that the Ice Prince himself actually _lived _in a place like this. All this time, it had never occurred that Sesshomaru would have such a beautiful home. It was almost completely uncharacteristic of him.

"shall we go?"

"uh… yeah sure" Kagome said coming out of her trance.

Though it was almost dusk now she could still see servants moving about the gardens doing last minute thing to prepare for the night. It wasn't until they reached the front door that Kagome let it sink in that this is where she'd be staying. She let the excitement consume her.

"Oh my goodness! This place is really amazing!" she exclaimed turning to face him. When she looked up at him though their eyes locked.

Sesshomaru stared into the big brown eyes beneath him and an unfamiliar feeling washed over him. He had never noticed it before but Kagome had really grown up from being that annoying teenager she was when he had first encountered her. Her facial features matured, her lips were fuller and those chocolate brown eyes didn't seem so childish anymore. A faint scent of jasmine filled his nostrils sending another wave of that unfamiliar feeling through him.

**Sesshomaru's Pov**: _why is this mere human girl having such an affect on me? This Sesshomaru has no feelings for humans._

Some one clearing there throat in front of them brought both of them back to reality.

"Hello my lord," said a gorgeous panther demon, "I trust your trip was satisfactory".

"hmm" he replied.

The demon smiled and nodded politely towards Kagome. Light reflected off of her long, straight, jet black hair and her shocking green eyes in the large room.

Jealousy shot through Kagome as she look at her. She was perfect.

"My name is Kiyuni," said the flawless demon. "I'm the head over-seer here. I trust you will be a guest here?"

"Uh…Yeah I am," stammered Kagome. "I'm Kagome" she practically mumbled at her.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here" she replied smiling even brighter revealing a perfect white smile.

"Have one of the servants prepare a room for our guest" Sesshomaru order to Kiyuni. "and have some one inform Rin of my return."

"Of course sir," she said nodding respectfully at them both before leaving.

"You may feel free to roam about as you please until your rooms are ready. I'll order for a servant to give you a tour of the grounds after you have been properly situated." he said to Kagome coolly.

"Why don't you show me around?" she said.

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by her unexpected question. " I have other matters to attend to around here, I will see you at meal times and occasionally throughout the day."

"Oh…. Ok" she said sounding slightly disappointed.

For some reason Sesshomaru's heart sank a little when her heard her tone.

"It's the way things have been done around here for centuries I have no intention of changing things around here for you" Sesshomaru said with slight agitation in his voice.

"I suppose" she said sounding a little depressed.

Kagome really had no clue why she felt jealousy at seeing Sesshomaru's head servant or why she had felt such disappointment at the fact she wouldn't be seeing him very much during the day, but she knew she had to get her feelings under control quick.

Trying to seem as if she wasn't as affected as she was she smiled "so what am I to do in the mean time?"

"I suppose we could go into my study and talk about how you plan on using me as revenge on the half-breed."

**Kagome's pov: **_oh boy! I never actually planned that out._

"by the way your heart just sped up, I can tell you don't even have a plan," he said turning in the opposite direction of her and walking away.

She could have sworn she heard something about 'stupid humans' but she wasn't sure. She scurried along behind him trying to catch up.

Walking through the corridors she noticed to things. The first thing was that she would never be able to travel without an escort in this house because it was huge; and very well decorated. The second thing was how every servant they passed along the way either blatantly stared at her in amazement, or looked at her in pity.

She was getting a little weirded out by this and began walking faster, only to run straight into Sesshomaru's back. She fell down onto the floor, but he didn't even budge. She looked around and saw every servant stopped what he or she was doing and stared.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome on the floor seeing irritated.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"umm.. Yea I-I….." she sputtered out.

At that he continued walking, leaving her laying on the floor. Quickly she picked herself up and continued after him.

At the end of the hallway they come to two large mahogany doors which he immediately pushed open.

Unlike the rest of the rooms this one was large but fairly empty. It had two big windows, a mahogany desk, a few chairs ,and a few other things here and there. but the rest of the room seemed kind of… glum.

Sesshomaru walked behind his desk and took a seat, motioning for Kagome to do the same. The chairs were as uncomfortable as the room was Kagome noted to herself.

"So," said Kagome trying to start the conversation, "obviously, I didn't exactly plan this out. I was wondering did you have any ideas?"

"Hmm" was all he said.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "ok, I assume InuYasha just knowing that I'm now traveling with you would be enough."

"No, that will have but a slight affect my half wit brother."

"well I don't have anymore ideas"

"Since the reason for you being here is because you seen that mongrel with another woman, perhaps you should give him a dose of his own medicine" he said in his usual mono-tone.

"That might work. But who am I going to find to pose as my lover?" Kagome asked innocently, oblivious to what he was getting at.

"Are all of you humans so hopeless?" he said almost exasperatedly. "I meant I would pose as you lover."

"Y-you?"

"Is that a problem? If it is i see no problem with just disposing of you know.

"Its not that!" she exclaimed. "its just that, that's awful odd of you to suggest that. Don't get me wrong I like the idea, but don't you h-hate humans?"

Sesshomaru turned in his chair to face the window. "indeed. I distaste humans. I also loathe my useless half-breed of a brother and I would enjoy seeing him suffer for a change."

Kagome sat in her chair silent for a moment accessing the situation.

**Kagome's pov**: _this might actually work, but will this really make InuYasha suffer? I hope so._

"O-ok…" she said hesitantly. " I agree with you plan, Lord Sesshomaru."

Just then Rin came busting through the doors with Kiyuni traveling a few feet behind her. Rin ran over and hug Sesshomaru fiercely.

"I've missed you Lord Sesshomaru!" Said Rin practically yelling. "Master Jaken has been most put out in you absence, he'll be happy to know you've returned"

"Master," Kiyuni interrupted, "the guest rooms have been prepare and are read for lady Kagome"

" Good, show her to her rooms and see to it that she is well taken care of," he said obviously dismissing both Kagome and Kiyuni. "and when you are finished send Jaken to me I wish to have a word with him"

"As you wish" Kiyuni replied nodding politely to Rin and Sesshomaru before wxiting the room motioning for Kagome to follow.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "We have much to discuss Rin. But first things first, how would you feel about a new mother?"

**I must end it there cuz I is getting sleepy! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon (*hopefully) its been yrs since one of the poll questions so here goes: where did Sesshomaru get Jaken from? And why doesnt he just kill him? I mean he hates him enough. Remember answer all questions in reviews (is there an echo?)**


End file.
